


Unexpected Package

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dru sends an unexpected gift, Spike figures something out about Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Package

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Skuzzy's Spander Pick-Me-Up Drabble Fest](http://skuzzbopper.livejournal.com/21219.html).

Seeing Xander dozing before the tv, Spike smirked as he tossed the object into the boy’s lap. Xander bolted up, glanced around a bit in a daze before finding it. With a shriek that was everything Spike had hoped it would be, Xander tossed it to the other side of the couch. “What the hell is that?”

After a lascivious lick of his lips, Spike said, “If you don’t know by now, pet…”

Xander looked at the dildo, lying there harmlessly on the other end of the couch, as if it were some kind of soul sucking demon. “I know what it is,” he shouted. “What’s it doing here?”

Tossing the box onto the kitchen table, Spike ignored Xander’s question and asked, “Got something you forgot to mention?”

“What?” Xander asked. “Why would you think that I?”

Spike shrugged. “Dru doesn’t tend to be wrong about these things.” Leaning in over Xander until their faces were inches apart, trapping the boy against the back of the couch, Spike added, “And you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I, um,” Xander added unhelpfully.

Spike darted his tongue out, almost but not quite touching Xander’s lips. “Need some help with that thing?” he asked, nodding toward the dildo.

Xander frowned. “What do you think I am, stupid?”

Spike took three steps back, crossed his arms, and glared down at Xander, who, frowning even harder, glanced between the dildo and Spike. With an “oh” of understanding, Xander finally replied. “Maybe I could use a little help?” he asked uncertainly.

Spike’s grin came back.


End file.
